


Defying gravity

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Glee, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Retelling, Singing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "АУ, где Шерлок и Джон ученики в американской средней школе и участники хорового клуба. Подготовка клуба к отборочным, борьба за соло"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying gravity

Шерлок не нравился Джону.  
По правде говоря, Шерлок не нравился никому в школе. Заносчивый, грубый, чересчур прямолинейный и не умеющий держать язык за зубами. Говорили, что у него был модный ныне синдром Аспергера. Шерлок регулярно получал за очередное едкое замечание сироп в лицо и громкое "фрик!" в спину. Но ни разу не подал вида, что его это хоть как-то задевает.  
\- Не стоит обращать внимание на неандертальцев. Низшие формы жизни всегда ненавидят тех, кто хоть чуть-чуть умнее их, - пожимал он плечами в ответ на расспросы директора.  
Впрочем, учителя его тоже не особо жаловали. Он словно считал своим долгом вступать с ними в споры по самым ничтожным вопросам, доводя особенно неуверенных в себе и слабых морально до истерики. Из школы он до сих пор не вылетел только благодаря всеобщему уважению к своей матери, почтенной миссис Холмс.  
Ничего удивительного, что когда Джон узнал, что Шерлок тоже записался в новооткрытый хоровой кружок, то первым его порывом было вычеркнуть свою фамилию. Но он всё же решил рассуждать по-взрослому - то есть, не отказываться от любимого занятия только потому, что оно нравилось другому человеку.  
Впоследствие он не раз об этом жалел.

\- Мы не будем брать эту песню, - спокойно заявил Шерлок, не поднимая глаз от своего "блэкберри".  
Донован возмущённо засопела, Андерсон хмыкнул, Сара вздохнула, Джон потёр переносицу. Началось.  
\- Но почему? - устало поинтересовался мистер Лестрад, их многострадальный руководитель хора.  
\- Логика подсказывает мне, что её наверняка будут делать "Тигры". Плюс это не мой уровень и не мой стиль.  
\- Шерлок, - Лестрад внимательно посмотрел на него, - тебе не приходило в голову, что "Гончие победы" не расшифровываются как "Шерлок и подпевка"? И что такие решения принимаются сообща? И откуда, чёрт побери, ты знаешь, что они собираются исполнять?  
\- Это элементарно, - отозвался Шерлок. - Выбор песен, как я выяснил в мою прошлую встречу с ними, полностью остаётся за Джимом, как и все более-менее важные решения касательно их кружка. Признаться, мне нравится, как он сумел построить своих ребят. Жаль, что у моей семьи в своё время не оказалось денег на Далтон, - словно и не почувствовав на себе возмущённых взглядов, он бодро продолжил: - Джим большой фанат Bee Gees, недавно, судя по его блогу, увлёкся медициной, а известно, что искомая песня широко используется медиками для тренировки навыков сердечно-лёгочной реанимации. Конечно, стопроцентной гарантии нет, но шанс весьма велик.  
\- Но всё равно... - не хотел сдаваться Лестрад.  
Шерлок всё же поднял взгляд.  
\- Мы не будем петь "Stayin' alive". Или ищите себе нового солиста.  
Повисла тишина.  
Холмс довольно улыбнулся.  
Джон в очередной раз пожалел, что Шерлок был самым талантливым учеником в школе, а значит, они не могли его выкинуть или хотя бы запереть до конца отборочных.  
А потом он вдруг подумал, что слова про подпевку - не такая уж и неправда, и ему захотелось взвыть от тоски.

\- Что же, по-твоему, - начал вскипать Джон, - я совсем петь не умею, так, что ли?  
\- Я не говорил, что не умеешь, - Шерлок прошёл к роялю, подтянулся и сел на него, скрестив ноги. Он часто так делал, когда мистера Лестрада и пианиста Диммока не было в классе и некому было его согнать. - Дело в том, что у тебя просто нет таланта. Нет-нет, не надо так смотреть, почти ни у кого нет таланта.  
Джон прикрыл глаза, сосчитал до пяти и напомнил себе, что у Шерлока Аспергер, а больных не бьют по голове...  
\- Не Аспергер, не утешай себя, - заявил Шерлок, словно напрашиваясь на хороший удар в челюсть.  
Он глубоко вдохнул. Заставил себя открыть глаза и посмотреть на Шерлока. Миг - и извечный "блэкберри", который Шерлок уже успел достать, летит на пол.  
\- Это очень ценная вещь, - спокойно заявляет Шерлок, потирая ладонь. - Ценнее, чем...  
\- Чем весь этот хор? - он боялся, что его голос будет дрожать, но этого, к счастью, не случилось. - Да, возможно, здесь никто больше не умеет петь, как ты. Возможно, мы проведём всю свою жизнь в этой, как ты любишь говорить, "дыре". Возможно, мы не так талантливы и не так умны. Это не значит, что мы хуже, грёбанный ты фрик!  
Шерлок молча смотрел на него.  
\- А если тебе так не нравится - катился бы куда подальше, в какую-нибудь школу для гениев! Что ты забыл среди нас, простых людишек?!  
Шерлок не двигался.  
\- Во-первых, - медленно произнёс он, - я хотел сказать "ценнее, чем твой". Во-вторых, я никогда не говорил, что кто-то может быть лучше или хуже только потому, что он умнее или талантливее. Он просто умнее или талантливее. И меня бесит, что люди не могут этого понять, - он помолчал. - В-третьих, не сомневайся, если бы у меня были варианты - меня бы здесь не было. Что, - Шерлок опустил глаза, кивнул на его сжатые кулаки, - хочешь меня ударить? Вполне ожидаемая реакция. Люди часто реагируют так на оскорбляющую их правду. Не можешь сделать ничего с самим фактом - сделай больно тому, кто посмел указать на него.  
Злость на него не прошла, но желание приложить Шерлока об стену схлынуло так же быстро, как и накатило. Джон отступил назад.  
\- В-четвёртых... - Шерлок спрыгнул с рояля, направился к своему месту. Поскольку больше никого в классе не было, он прошёл наверх прямо по стульям. - Поздравляю. Ты был единственным из студентов, с кем я говорил больше трёх раз и кто не называл меня фриком, - он улыбнулся и подхватил сумку.  
После того, как стихли его шаги, Джон ещё долго стоял в пустом классе. Ему нужно было подумать.

\- Я не хочу быть звездой Бродвея, - сказал Джон, прислонившись плечом к соседнему шкафчику. - Я не собираюсь связывать свою жизнь с шоу-бизнесом.  
\- Это хорошо, - одобрил Шерлок, открыв дверцу своего шкафчика. Джон успел заметить с обратной стороны подписанный портрет Э. Гувера и карту Лондона. - У тебя недостаточно таланта для профессиональной сцены.  
\- Но я хочу петь сейчас, - продолжил Джон. - Я хочу попросить у мистера Лестрада соло на отборочных.  
\- Тогда наша команда проиграет, - спокойно констатировал Шерлок. - Если тебя это утешит - я тоже не собираюсь выступать на Бродвее.  
\- Что ж, второе место - тоже место, - Джон смерил его взглядом. - Но я намерен добиться своего.  
\- Не буду тебе мешать, - Шерлок захлопнул шкафчик и склонился к Джону. - Как говорит тренер Адлер, не мешайте человеку выставлять себя идиотом, а то сами ещё окажетесь виноваты.  
"Аспергер, Аспергер, Аспергер..."  
\- Извини, Аспергер, - лучезарно улыбнулся Шерлок. Вероятно, так улыбался в детстве Джокер из комиксов про Бэтмена.

\- Даже не знаю, - с сомнением покосился на него Лестрад. - Я и насчёт Шерлока всё ещё сомневаюсь. Это и не принято, и голос мужской здесь непривычен. Особенно...  
\- Особенно такой низкий, - встрял Шерлок. - Но я за равные шансы. Пусть Джон споёт, а все остальные решают.  
Джон оглянулся на Шерлока. Его лицо было совершенно бесстрастным.  
\- Кто поёт первым?  
\- Как хочешь.  
\- Тогда ты.  
Шерлок кивнул, прошёл на середину комнаты. И в тот момент, когда Шерлок открыл рот, Джон вновь пожалел, что не зачеркнул тогда своё имя.  
 _Something has changed within me_  
 _Something is not the same_  
 _I'm through with playing by the rules_  
 _Of someone else's game_  
 _Too late for second-guessing_  
 _Too late to go back to sleep_  
 _It's time to trust my instincts_  
 _Close my eyes: and leap!_  
Увидев, как чуть заметно улыбается Салли и завороженно смотрит на Шерлока Сара, Джон подумал, что возможно, Шерлок прав, и главное - вовремя отступить перед тем, кто действительно талантлив. Ради общего блага.  
 _And you won't bring me down!_  
Но Шерлок оглянулся на него, и неожиданно для себя Джон подался вперёд и подхватил:  
 _I'm through accepting limits_  
 _'cause someone says they're so_  
 _Some things I cannot change_  
 _But till I try, I'll never know!_  
 _Too long I've been afraid of_  
 _Losing love I guess I've lost_  
 _Well, if that's love_  
 _It comes at much too high a cost!_  
Это казалось сейчас таким естественным, будто они всегда пели на два голоса.  
Будто Шерлок всегда улыбался ему уголком губ.  
 _I'd sooner buy_  
 _Defying gravity_  
 _Kiss me goodbye_  
 _I'm defying gravity_  
 _I think I'll try_  
 _Defying gravity_  
 _And never bring me down!_  
 _bring me down!_  
Шерлок прижал пальцы к губам в псевдомолитвенном жесте - как он обычно делал после песни или просто когда о чём-то задумался.  
\- Я передумал. Мы будем исполнять её в таком варианте, - увидев, что Лестрад уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, быстро добавил свой любимый аргумент: - Или ищите нового солиста.  
Тот беспомощно вздохнул с видом человека, который примирился с жестокостью судьбы и своей неспособностью что-то изменить в устройстве этого мира.

Следовало ожидать, что они не выиграют - как зло шептала Салли, "вы бы ещё "Baby, it's cold outside" исполнили, Зигфрид и Рой недоделанные". Публика оказалась слишком консервативной.  
Но второе место - тоже место, утешал всех мистер Лестрад, и приводил в пример свою бытность в школьном хоре. Шерлок, очевидно, хотел было высказать, что он думает о школьных успехах мистера Лестрада. Но Джон вовремя шикнул на него. И как ни странно, это сработало.  
Впрочем, кубок был почти таким же тяжёлым, как и "первоместный". Его не без злорадства поручили Шерлоку.

\- Я собираюсь быть детективом, - заявил Шерлок, сидя на рояле и болтая ногами. - Правда, ещё не решил, где буду работать.  
\- _Поющим_ детективом? - не удержался Джон.  
\- Каким-каким?  
\- Ты что, вообще телевизор не смотришь?  
\- У меня его и нет, - Шерлок вновь уткнулся в телефон.  
\- Да что ты там всё время высматриваешь? - Джон обошёл рояль и заглянул Шерлоку за руку.  
\- Тетрис?!  
\- Я могу сложить любой уровень за десять секунд, - ровным тоном сообщил он. - Отличная тренировка скорости реакции. Уйди, ты мне мешаешь.  
\- Ну-ну, - хмыкнул Джон.  
Шерлок немного отодвинулся сам. Рояль чуть слышно скрипнул.  
\- Надо поменьше есть, - пробормотал Шерлок. - Джон?  
\- Да?  
\- А ты кем будешь?  
\- Думаю пойти на врача.  
Шерлок поднял глаза.  
\- Думаю, из тебя выйдет хороший врач.  
\- Правда?  
\- Я думаю, основываясь на твоих качествах, известных мне. У меня нет более твёрдых доказательств правдивости этого утверждения. И ты мне и правда мешаешь.  
Джон лишь улыбнулся и, закинув рюкзак на плечи, направился к выходу.  
До выпускного оставалось ещё два года, и они обещали стать весьма весёлым временем.  
И да, Шерлок по-прежнему не нравился Джону. Разве что совсем немного.


End file.
